


Peinture fraîche

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème : Première fois, attention peinture fraîche





	Peinture fraîche

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishomoto

Sai n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait d'avoir été sollicité d'office pour rafraîchir les murs de l'appartement de Sakura avec elle. Il était peut-être un peintre émérite mais ses talents et son temps valaient bien mieux qu'une façade de salon à recouvrir de blanc.

L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme à l'idée d'avoir bientôt son chez soi lui avait pourtant fait accepter sa demande avec l'un de ses célèbres sourires factices. Il n'avait pas pu tromper sa partenaire de combat sur sa grande motivation à passer des heures dans une chaleur accablante sur une échelle pour ses beaux yeux. Sakura ne s'en était pourtant pas offusquée sur le coup étant trop heureuse d'avoir autant d'hommes prêts à lui venir en aide dans la semaine pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Sai devait avouer qu'il avait trouvé beaucoup plus d'intérêt à la chose quand Sakura vint lui ouvrir en short en jean moulant et en vieux T-shirt baillant sur son décolleté. Bien qu'il l'ait souvent traité de mocheté au même titre que la quasi-majorité des femmes de son entourage, il avait toujours qualifié la rondeur de ses hanches de plutôt intéressante. Il ne se doutait pas auparavant de l'existence de cette paire de seins rebondis que son regard tentait de fuir. Quand elle se retourna, il put remarquer que les deux petites fossettes dans son dos dépassant de son jean de travail avait tout de fascinant. Et d'après ses livres, on ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée pour sa collègue de travail.

Ce fut donc de manière très distraite, les yeux perdus sur un col en V ou sur un joli fessier, qu'il l'aida à déplacer les pots de peinture jusqu'à la pièce à rénover.

Sai levait de temps à autre le regard vers le plafond pour se détourner de la tentation qu'était devenue sa partenaire en deux minutes top chrono pour l'accueillir chez elle.

Evitant de trop la lorgner quand elle prêtait attention à lui, il choisit ses armes pour attaquer le mur. Le ninja monta comme il put à l'échelle avec le début d'érection qui se précisait dans son pantalon.

« Tu as oublié de prendre le pot », lui dit Sakura avec un léger sourire en lui tenant celui-ci pour qu'il puisse l'attraper.

Sai comprit que ce serait pire en hauteur pour se contenir face aux deux trésors qui l'appelaient de tous leurs vœux dans leur soutien-gorge.

Avec gêne, il accepta le réservoir de peinture puis il se concentra comme il put sur les mouvements de son pinceau. La couleur blanche n'était pas vraiment la plus à même de le détourner de la jolie fille à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rincer l'œil de temps à autre bien qu'il se morigénait lui-même d'être ainsi captivé par sa partenaire qu'il appréciait beaucoup pour toutes ses qualités.

Sakura lui offrit un jus d'orange à la pause, Sai lui en était reconnaissant car il avait la gorge de plus en plus sèche à force de la regarder.

L'acidité de la boisson lui picotait le bout de la langue alors qu'il se perdait à nouveau sur le corps de sa partenaire.

« Sai, râla Sakura comme pour lui faire passer un avertissement.

\- Tu es tellement belle, lui expliqua-t-il, je ne peux pas faire autrement… »

Sakura rougit à ses mots en se cachant derrière ses mains.

« …Est-ce que tu pourrais t'habiller un peu mieux parce que… »

Comment lui dire à quel point il était excité par elle sans qu'elle ne se fâche contre lui ?

« J'ai compris Sai… Je ne pensais pas… Enfin, tu vois, tu es toujours tellement indifférent à tout…J'ai confiance en toi… Alors je me suis mise à l'aise.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Sai passa un doigt caressant sur l'avant-bras de son amie, il fut étonné de laisser une trainée blanchâtre sur sa peau ainsi que de sentir un doux frisson sous la pulpe de son index. C'était… Intéressant. Autant pour la réaction de Sakura que pour l'effet que lui faisait l'idée de peindre sur son épiderme rosé. Il eut l'impression d'avoir très chaud tout à coup, il se détourna d'elle en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son jus de fruit pour se calmer. L'envie ne le quittait pas et il parla à toute vitesse :

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer tout de suite, il te faudrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre… »

Oh, non, pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Aucun autre garçon ne devait la voir ainsi, il connaissait bien les autres ninjas pour leur manquement de conduite envers les femmes, elle serait perdue. Serait-ce là le sentiment de jalousie dont on lui avait tant parlé ?

« Non, en fait, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'occupes de ton appart' toute seule ou avec des femmes… Enfin, tu comprends… »

Sakura ria devant son égarement émotionnel, Sai la trouva encore plus attirante. Il aimait bien la voir heureuse ce qui était bien rare depuis la fin de la guerre. Il se sentit étrangement bien et vulnérable face à elle, il avait l'impression d'être amoureux.

« Je devrais vraiment y aller. Maintenant…

\- Reste Sai, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je veux…, il déglutit,… dessiner des arabesques sur ton corps… Et sûrement plein d'autres choses, alors il vaudrait mieux pour toi… »

Sakura le fit taire d'un baiser en se collant contre lui. Sai embrassait pour la première fois une fille, il aimait beaucoup la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se laissa entraîner par elle en l'étreignant contre lui. C'était…Agréable.

« Où veux-tu peindre sur moi, lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Il y a tellement d'endroits intéressants, répondit-il en s'attardant de nouveau sur ses courbes. Et ce ne serait pas bien de le faire… »

Sakura déposa sa bouche sur sa nuque, et il eut l'impression de partir dans un domaine inconnu de son corps à la montée de désir qui le prenait. Il la repoussa doucement. Devant son regard interrogateur, il préféra se justifier avant de pouvoir prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« …Tu es une femme que je respecte alors je ne peux pas te faire ça.

\- Sai, si tu crois qu'une femme ninja reste intacte très longtemps dans ce milieu, tu te fais des illusions. Et c'est parce que tu me respectes que j'en ai envie avec toi.

\- Ah… »

Sai se devina d'être d'un ridicule pour ses suppositions sur la virginité de son amie alors autant aller jusqu'au bout de celui-ci.

« … Quant à moi, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion en mission… ou l'envie…

\- Et là, tu en as envie ? »

Sans réfléchir, il répondit par la positive et il laissa Sakura le prendre par la main vers le salon pour lui confier un pinceau fin. Avec un sourire satisfait, il s'en saisit pour faire naître avec expertise une fleur stylisée sur l'épaule dénudée de Sakura. Ce n'était que le début de son œuvre sur cette femme offerte à ses bons soins. Il déposait ses lèvres sur chaque partie avant de les enjoliver ou de les rehausser d'images féminines, il ne se rendit pas bien compte quand il délaissa son art pour étaler la peinture de ses doigts impatients de nouvelles découvertes.


End file.
